Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 29
Tape ; Name *Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 29 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-02-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Tyree: T.J.G.P. (album - Tyree's Got A Brand New House) FFRR 828 141-1 01 February 1989 *Charlie Ace: Ontarious Version (v/a LP - U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of A My Musical Wrist (Jamaican Deejay Music 1970-1973) Trojan 01 February 1989 *Cheb Mami: Anamazel (v/a LP - Le Monde Du Raï (The World Of Raï)) Buda Musique 01 February 1989 *Too Short: Life Is... Too Short (album - Life Is... Too $hort) Dangerous Music 01 February 1989 *K-9 Posse: No Stoppin Or Standin Between The Rhyme (album - K-9 Posse) Arista AL 8569 13 February 1989 *Explorers Of The Nile: We Are All Egyptians (v/a album - New Beat - Take 2) Subway 13 February 1989 *Charm: Phantastic Voyage (Techno Mix) (v/a album - Urban House) Urban 837 885 1 13 February 1989 different play to LE027 *Slick Master Rick: Halloween House (v/a album - Jackmaster Phuture Trax) Westside 13 February 1989 *K-9 Posse: It Gets No Deeper (album - K-9 Posse) Arista AL 8569 14 February 1989 *B-Fats: Music Maestro (12") Orpheus V-72665 14 February 1989 *Abnaa El-Balad: Ajrass Al Intisar (v/a album - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) Venture VE 29 14 February 1989 *Harare Mambos: Kudendere (album - Ngatigarei Tese) Gramma ZML 1025 14 February 1989 *Kings Of Agreppo: Agreppo (v/a album - New Beat - Take 2) Subway SUB 044 14 February 1989 *Baby Ford: My Innersense (3xCD Boxset - The Singles) Rhythm Kings BFORD 421 CD 14 February 1989 *K-9 Posse: This Beat Is Military (12") Arista 15 February 1989 *Ice-T: The Hunted Child (12" - High Rollers) Sire 15 February 1989 *Too Short: I Ain't Trippin (album - Life Is... Too $hort) Dangerous Music 15 February 1989 *Vanilla Sound Corps: VSB One (12" - Back Where We Belong) Dun For Money DFM 005 John announces as the wrong track 15 February 1989 *Jordan Chataika with Adina And Molly: Ndawana Shamwari 21 February 1989 *Ms. Melodie: To Sing All Night (Vocal) (12" - Hype According To Ms. Melodie) Jive 1156-1-JD 21 February 1989 *snippet *Morton Sherman Bellucci: MC Call (v/a album - Morton Sherman Bellucci ‎– Beat The Box - The 1988 Compilation Of New Beat Dance Tracks ) Subway SUBWAY 050 21 February 1989 *Holy Spirits Choir: Okholwa Ku Jesu (album - Okholwa Kujesu) Tshona TSRLP 001 21 February 1989 *Too Short: Nobody Does It Better (album - Life Is... Too $hort) Dangerous Music 21 February 1989 *Mudhoney: The Rose (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop SP25 ''start '' 21 February 1989 File ;Name *1989-02-xx Peel Show LE029 ;Length *1:36:31 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE029 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1989 Category:Lee Tapes